


Bachelorette Party

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Just a few “deleted scenes” from the Bachelorette episode. Lots of cute Teriah moments that were missed.





	Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little snip of different scenes of the Bachelorette party episode, I'm not sure if I'll continue this for other episodes, It depends on if people like this, Leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Scene One: Getting ready**

Everything was ready for the Bachelorette pre-party and actual party. Now, I just needed to get dressed, do my hair, and do my makeup. Since the house was empty, I slid into my favorite fluffy black robe and put my hair in a towel. Walking downstairs, I made sure the deadbolt wasn’t locked in case Tessa arrived while I was drying my hair.

          Hearing a light knock, I opened the door revealing the woman of my dreams. “Hey!”

          “I come bearing coffee.” Holding a to-go tray, Tessa held the dress bag over her shoulder. “The cupcakes will be ready in an hour. I’ll run back out to get them when the baker calls.”

          “You always know how to calm me down.” Stepping to the side, I allowed Tessa to enter.

          “Seems I arrived just in time. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have heard me knock. Where should I hang this?”

          “In my room is fine. I’m going between my bathroom and my room to get ready.”

          “Lead the way.” She paused, looking me over. “I’m glad you like the robe. I wonder where you got it.”

          “This awesome musician gave it to me.” Entering my room, I showed Tessa where she could hang the garment bag. “It’s so warm and fluffy.”

          “ _Gave_ it to you, huh? I think certain parties stole it from said awesome musician. Either way, go do your hair and I’ll get dressed.”

          “Can’t I watch?” Tessa smirked, folding her arms over her chest. “Fine.” Taking my wrist, she stopped me. Turning, my brow rose in question.  

          “The house is empty, right?”

          “Yeah, why?”

          “So, I can do this.” Stepping forward, Tessa cupped my face and kissed me.

Humming into the kiss, I deepened it. Pulling the taller woman against me, my hands found purchase on Tessa’s hips. I whimpered feeling an agile tongue sweep along my bottom lip asking for entrance. Giving her access, Tessa backed me against the doorframe as her hands wandered under my robe. “As much as I would love to continue this, we both need to get ready.”

“I already planned to touch up my makeup. Redoing it won’t be a problem.” Kissing down my neck, Tessa nipped at my pulse point. “Unless you want me to stop.” Her voice trailed off. It was husky with desire and need. “Hmmm?” Making her way down to my collarbone, Tessa brushed the robe down my arm.  

_I can’t think when she’s touching me like this. Oh, how much I want to just drag her to my bed. Guests arrive in another hour or so._ Tangling a hand in dark locks, I tugged causing Tessa to moan. “We’ve got half an hour, tops. My hair doesn’t take as long to dry since it’s shorter.”

Tessa’s eyes turned mischievous. “I can work with half an hour.”

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, I backed the woman towards my bed. “Oh, I know you can.”  

**Scene Two: Pre-party**

“Nice save.” I whispered, standing next to Tessa. “Being fake nice is exhausting.”

“I’ve got your back.” Chuckling softly, she smiled. “Pace yourself. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks.” Before anyone else arrived, I went into the kitchen looking for more ice. Exiting emptyhanded, I noticed a very stressed-out Victoria. “Oh, Victoria! It’s good to see you again. We have champagne, cupcakes, and chocolate. We’ve got soda too and all kinds of booze.”

“Oh, great. I’ll check it out.” The businesswoman hardly moved.

Stepping towards my mother, I placed a hand on the back of her chair to steady myself. _These new shoes were a bad idea. But they’re so sexy!_ “Ice, I didn’t see any in the freezer. I feel like we’re going to need some more.”

Unable to move much, Sharon smiled. “Check the freezer in the basement.”

“Okay.” Swiftly, I made my way downstairs. Away from the guests, I took a breather. _What have I gotten myself into? I’m not a party host. Being this sickeningly nice is slowly killing me inside._ Groaning, I opened the top loading freezer. Rummaging through it, I didn’t hear the sound of approaching heels. Feeling strong hands on my hips caused me to jump. Barely missing the collision between my head and the freezer top. “Shit!”

“I’m sorry.” Tessa chuckled. “I thought you heard me call for you.”

“No. I didn’t.” Calming my racing heart, I leaned against the freezer allowing the cool air to sooth my nerves.

“You’re freaking out.” Running her hands along my arms, Tessa was worried. “Everything is great upstairs. Yeah, Abby was hangry and Summer is…being Summer, but besides that, everyone is having fun. You’re doing a fantastic job as Maid of Honor.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Pushing off of the freezer, I wrapped the taller woman in a strong embrace.

Reciprocating, Tessa squeezed. “I’ve got your back.” We stood there until the basement door opened.

“Mariah? Tessa?” Abby called from the top of the stairs. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. I just had to get more ice. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Okay.” With that, Abby closed the door.

Laughing, Tessa tried to compose herself. “I feel like we just got busted sneaking around.”

“It’s not funny.” Swatting the woman’s arm, I couldn’t keep myself from the contagious laughter. “Thankfully, we got most of _that_ out of our systems before the party.”

“Mmmm not quite.” Tessa’s voice dripped with seduction. “I could definitely go for a third and fourth round. There is a flat surface right behind us.”

“As much fun as that sounds, I have a party to host.” Kissing away Tessa’s pout, I whispered. “But after the party, I’m all yours.” Grabbing the bag of ice, I started for the staircase.

Taking my wrist, Tessa spun me towards her. Seeing my confusion, she cupped my cheek. Lust turned into love as she spoke. “You’ve got this. Anytime you need a reminder, let me know.” Closing the distance between us, Tessa kissed me softly. Making sure not to smudge our lipstick. Again.

Humming softly, I smiled. “Mmm. If that’s how you’re going to calm me down, I may need one of those on the hour.”

“I can make that happen.”

**Scene Three: The speech**

_I hate this. I hate speaking in front of people. I’m almost done. Then I can sit down and someone else gets this horrible torment._ As I spoke, I could feel tender green eyes watching every move I made. Tessa’s smile beamed and was probably the only thing that kept me from running. “Mom, I am so proud of you and so happy to be here. So,” picking up my drink, I held it out. “To the once, and future, Mrs. Nick Newman. Cheers.” Everyone’s glass clinked with mine. Taking a seat, I felt relief flood over me. “Alright, I survived that. Who wants to go next?”

          “I do.” Tessa’s demeanor changed. “But I’m sitting. There’s no way I can stand like Mariah did.” Everyone chuckled as Tessa took her drink in hand. “Sharon, at first, and probably most of the time we’ve known each other, you’ve not liked me. For very understandable reasons. However, you have been more of a mother to me than anyone ever has. You are kind, caring, and just an amazing woman all around. I see you as a role model and…” Tessa paused, a frown appearing between her eyebrows. “That sentence got away from me. I can sing in public but speaking…not so much. To the bride!” Tessa’s hand quivered as she held out her drink.

          “To the bride!” Everyone repeated as they clicked their glasses once more.

          “With those speeches, I doubt anyone can follow.” Phyllis deadpanned. “I couldn’t.”

          Smirking, Summer added quickly. “Well, now we know why there were only two white sashes made.” Beady eyes fell on me. “Foreshadowing much?”

          The blood drained from my face. I hadn’t realized that Sharon’s and Tessa’s sashes were both white. Coming to my rescue for the hundredth time tonight, Tessa nearly growled. “Leave it alone, Summer.”

          “Let’s not start the sibling rivalry just yet.” Victoria intervened. “We’ve had a good time. Let’s keep it civil.”  

**Scene Four: The Dance**

As we danced, all I paid attention to was Tessa and how she moved so fluidly with the music. Doing the sexiest hair flip I have ever seen, my heart nearly flatlined when she smirked giving me a “come hither” motion. Taking my hand, she spun me under her right arm. Just before Tessa could back into me, the music changed. _I hate this DJ so much. Ugh!_ My stomach flipped when a slow song started playing. Each couple paired up.

          Smiling sheepishly, Tessa held out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

          _My heart is going to burst._ “Of course.” Taking the offered hand, Tessa pulled me close. Wrapping an arm around her neck, I kept a tight grip on her other hand as we swayed to the music.

          Wrapping her free arm around my waist, Tessa kept me close. “I’m not going to lie; I’m kind of glad the boys decided to crash. If they hadn’t, I doubt we’d be dancing like this.”

          “Yeah, that’s true. Hopefully, them being here won’t bring drama.” _I love this. Feeling Tessa so close. Her perfume always smells so nice._

          Knowing who I was alluding to, my date laughed. “He’s debatably an adult. Kyle can make his own choices about snowflake. Besides, I don’t think he was invited to the Bachelor party.”

          “I know he’s an adult. I’ve just seen what she’s capable of. I don’t want to see Kyle hurt.”

          “So much for just tolerating each other.” Tessa grinned.

          “Yes, my opinion has changed since he’s become our ship captain. Kyle has an ego but he’s actually a decent guy.”

          “As I said, he gets a pass in my book if he gets you to hangout with me again.” Pecking my cheek, Tessa entwined our fingers. “I love my sash by the way.”

          “I’m glad. It is my favorite.” I groaned inwardly when the song changed.

          “Don’t look so disappointed.” Continuing to hold my hand, Tessa kissed my knuckles. “We’ll slow dance again. Next time in front of your fireplace after a nice dinner when the cottage is empty.”

          “I’m going to hold you to that.”


End file.
